The aim of the game of golf is to go from the tee to the golf hole in the fewest number of strokes. The phrase “drive for show and putt for dough” emphasizes the importance of putting in scoring a good round of golf.
Golf holes in accordance with golf's recognized governing bodies have an outside diameter of 4¼ (four and one-quarter) inches or 108 millimeters. The hole must be at least 4 inches or 100 millimeters deep. A golf cup is placed in the golf hole to support the wall of the golf hole and to receive the flagstick. The top of the golf cup is at least one inch below the top of the golf hole so as to not reduce the effective diameter of the golf hole.
In the United States, a regulation golf ball has a diameter not more than 1.68 inches or 42.7 millimeters. In Europe, a regulation golf ball has a diameter not more than 1.62 inches or 41.1 millimeters.
Practicing putting by putting a regulation golf ball into a regulation golf hole is a key to improved scoring. Practicing putting translates to greater putting success and greater enjoyment of the game.
There are a number of golf training aids available for putting practice. An example is the PUTT POCKET training aid that includes a horseshoe-shaped body that is placed over the golf hole. The body reduces the effective diameter of the golf hole and has an opening between the ends of the horseshoe that is sized to closely receive a golf ball. The small opening allows only putts approaching the golf hole from a very narrow approach angle to pass through the body and to the golf hole.
Although the PUTT POCKET training aid is useful for improving putting accuracy, many new and weekend golfers are frustrated by the many missed putts. And even near misses roll past the training aid and cannot be putted back to the hole without re-aligning the body, further increasing user frustration.
There is a need for a golf training aid that makes practicing putting with a regulation golf ball and regulation golf hole easier and more enjoyable.